How Jack met Sam most unoriginal title ever
by MillionMoments
Summary: A SJ libraryau fic cowritten with rolleson. Just a story about Jack meeting Sam really...Humour.


Part of the libraryau, this fic introduced Jack and Sam. For more fic from this AU see: http://community. Jack O'Neill being raised Catholic seemed to get him into more trouble than if he sinned. There was something about it that meant you had a self sacrificing nature. The Catholic guilt thing people talk about meant that he couldn't just let the two girls stood in the doorway with him get soaked as the downpour continued. Neither had umbrellas or coats, he must've been the only person in school who had checked the whether reports.

Fighting of their protests (they probably didn't want to be in debt to their principal), he handed them his umbrella, and received two stunning smiles in return.

He watched them hurry away, huddled under his umbrella before looking back at the rain. He had a 40 minute walk ahead of him but he supposed he might get lucky and ruin the shirt he was wearing. T had given it to him last Christmas, and the man had rather outlandish taste in clothing.

He preferred walking to the school despite the distance. Now he was the Principal he actually had less stuff bring to school. No lesson plans, no homework, no candy. He had a whole office to keep various chocolates and candy bars in now and while he missed being in the classroom, on the frontline, he could never have turned down the job. Who knew what some complete stranger would do with the school?

Walking gave him time to unwind before he got him. Gave him time to think or completely zone out if he wanted to. Or needed to. It gave him time to get all that paperwork his secretary Walter left on his desk out of his head.

Plus, on Thursdays he got to admire a beautiful blonde in a lab coat as he walked home via the university. And while that probably made him a pig of a man it was worth it. Besides it's not like he told anyone.

Every Thursday when he passed the physics labs she was there, stood in the window washing up. A strange image to enjoy so much, but she was beautiful. Occasionally he caught her eye and she would smile at him, recognize him. He could do with her bright smile right now as the rain didn't seem to be letting up and he still had a bit to go.

He tried not to be disappointed when he found the lab window empty. No one was washing up and she wasn't wiping down the lab benches. He hadn't exactly been stood up but he was kind of looking forward to seeing her…

Jack suddenly realized that he wasn't being pounded by rain drops anymore, and instead of finding he had developed the ability to repel water (which would've been cool but probably make showering difficult) he discovered somebody was holding a large umbrella over him. And not just anybody either.

"You'd make a terrible spy." She said grinning at him. When he didn't answer she smirked, probably amused that he was suddenly dumbstruck. He honest to god had no idea what to say, this situation had never occurred to him, she was supposed to be the blonde in the window, not she was the blonde holding an umbrella over his head.

"You okay?"

Think Jack, think.

He opened his mouth and his words came out immediately to his rescue.

"My kid, Charlie, he's starting college next year and thinking about going here," he glanced at her to see if she believed him, he wasn't lying, "I was just trying to imagine him in there…"

"It's a great school for physics, but then I wouldn't work here if it wasn't."

"Actually he wasn't to study English literature." Jack replied without thinking. He resisted the urge to hit his face with his palm. His whole excuse for staring into the labs was gone and she smirking again, that same expression his late wife used to have when he had done something stupid but cute.

This was minutely reassuring.

"I doubt he'll be spending much time in the labs then," she was kind with her tone but he could tell she was winding him up, holding back her laughter. He took it in with an embarrassed smile and they stared at each other, standing under the umbrella in the pouring rain. The awkward feeling struck them both at the same moments and he opened his mouth to something, anything but she spoke first much to his relief.

"I was just walking my friend, Radek, to his car, that's why I'm not washing up. Guess you weren't the only one who didn't check the weather report today," The overwhelming urge to fill in the silence caused Sam to answer a question that hadn't even been asked.

"I did, actually, an old friend of mine got me hooked on the weather channel. A couple of students have my umbrella," he told her, "they didn't even have coats." He smiled and her stomach did a little flip. He was even better close up, his smile, he was tall, lean. She'd only offered to do the washing up on a regular basis after filling in while the usual assistant was away.

It was pathetic maybe, washing up tons of lab equipment just so she could see the man through the window.

"I should go, finish up." She said noting the silence dragging on, the words were hurried out and she turned away from him. She had managed to take one step away from him when his voice called out and stopped her.

"Wait!" She turned back and he took a small step under her umbrella. "Is the English department any good?"

"I have no idea," she smiled, "the university has pretty high ratings overall though and we take in a lot of kids from out of state, that's usually an indication of a good school."

"Yeah."

"Guess your son wants to stay home though, he's lucky to have such a good school in his neighborhood."

"I suppose, I'm worried it's for the wrong reasons though, I think the only reason he wants to stay at home is because he's worried about me being on my own."

"Not married?" She asked, the question sounded insensitive now she said it out loud, and she almost cringed.

"She died, ten years ago now." She did cringe then but he saved her from any further social embarrassment. "I keep telling him I'll be fine," he continued, "and Charlie's damn smart, Martin said he could get into Yale if he wanted."

"Martin?"

"Sorry, his English teacher."

"You're the high school Principal aren't you?" She said, her brain clicking all of a sudden. She always thought of him of the guy through the window.

Jack stared at her in surprise, trying to figure out when they had met before because he was sure he would've remembered her.

She was blushing and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Radek attends the Mensa chapter meeting at the school on Friday nights."

"Oh yeah."

"He just told me who you were."

"I see, so you know who I am but I don't even know your name?" He smiled at her, "that's not fair." She smiled back, bright and brilliant and it gave him very fuzzy and very un-masculine feeling. She was cute up close.

"Sam, short for Samantha." She held out her and he shook it in a very proper fashion, noting how soft her hand was and how it fitted completely into his own.

"Call me Jack, Sam-short-for-Samantha." She rolled her eyes and grinned at him then his mouth opened and he was talking before his brain realized it. "Do you want to go get a coffee?" Stupid Jack, stupid. "Maybe some Jell-O?" She made a face. Smooth Jack. Who drinks coffee and eats Jello-O?

"They only have red Jell-O at the cafeteria here. I'm not a fan."

"Really, I love it." She smiled at his enthusiasm over Jell-O, something she could identify with. "They only have blue at school." He sounded like a child momentarily and she grinned.

"My favorite, I'll have to come by for lunch one day." He froze, hesitated at the forwardness before coughing.

"Err, you will, but, coffee first."

"This way." she stepped a little closer to him, their hips touching and the umbrella hanging over both of them, protecting them completely. He looked at her as she led the way through the rain and she smiled shyly at him.

The rain may not have ruined his shirt (there was still time) but apparently giving up that umbrella hadn't been such a sacrifice afterall.


End file.
